The Path Fate Chose
by Emmaline Louise Peel
Summary: Half way through the welcome feast of Harry Potter's 5th year a girl opens the doors to the Great Hall, and hang on Dumbledore is her Great-Uncle! Harry/OC
1. Slamming Doors

The Path Fate Chose

Chapter 1: Slamming Doors

Harry Potter and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindore table in the Great Hall.

At the current point in time they were discussing the new Defence teacher, when suddenly the doors to the hall slam open, to reveal a girl.

She had wavy dark brown hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a yellow vintage style dress, tan sandals and a grey coat slung over her shoulder.

But one thing that really made her stand out was her bright violet eyes.

She broke the silence she apparently didn't notice was there,"Oh my sweet goodness! I'm so sorry I'm late I didn't mean to barge in like this I promise!" Her eyes widened once she realised everyone in the hall was looking at her.

"And who might you be, my dear?" Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore from the head table, he appeared to have recovered from shock at the intrusion either that or he was expecting something like this to happen all along.

The girl nervously made her way to the front of the hall, "Look, I'm really sorry for interrupting the feast like this. You see I missed the train because I slept in and I was trying to get there on time but when I arrived it had already left and my Mum had work and my Grandad was busy do I had to owl the Ministry to get a portkey and that took forever and I only just got here," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry!"

"Now, now there's no need to get upset, dear," Dumbledore assured her, "but you still have not answered my question, who are you?"

"Wait, so Grandad didn't tell you?" She asked like she was expecting for the Headmaster to know exactly who she was and why she was here.

"No, I'm afraid you Grandfather has not spoken to me." He answered.

Once again the girl took a deep breath, "Um… I'm not quite sure how to say this then," she said sounding saddened at the thought of her Grandad not talking to Dumbledore, "though I suppose it's to be expected from him isn't it?" She chuckled slightly to herself.

"Good old Grandad, ever the one to turn his back on his problems." She looked back at the Headmaster, "Well, let's go from the start then, shall we? My name is Xylia Ashmore, and your brother is my Grandad."


	2. Problem with the Hat?

The Path Fate Chose

Chapter 2: Problem with the Hat?

"My name is Xylia Ashmore, and your brother is my Grandad."

The whole Hall was in shock, Dumbledore had a brother? What? Since when? And hang on, his brother has a granddaughter?!

It took roughly 2 minutes and 46 seconds for Dumbledore to fully process what the girl—Xylia, he recalled—had said. "But– but Abeforth– how?" He stuttered in a very un-Dumbledore-like manner.

Xylia looked at him with an expression that was meant to say 'your kidding right?' but she wasn't sure it came out the right way. "Well Professor, when a Mummy and Daddy love each other, they decide they want a ch—"

"Miss Ashmore" Dumbledore interrupted, "you appear to have misunderstood exactly what I was asking." Dumbledore was looking a little flushed. But since when was he embarrassed by, well… anything? I mean have you seen the way he dresses?

"Oh no Uncle Albus, I understood perfectly. But I am curious as to why I can't be sorted now and have this discussion somewhere more… private." At that she gestured around the room to all the staring students.

"Ah yes, a wise idea Miss Ashmore," he said looking happy to have been given a way out of the conversation, albeit only for a short while, "please take a seat."

Xylia made her way up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. Immediately she felt someone looking through her mind.

_Ahhh interesting, a Dumbledore._

_I'm sorry, but, who're you?_

_Well I suppose as a late arrival you wouldn't know, would you? Well then I'm the Sorting Hat and it's my job to put you in the house that suits you best._

_Oh okay then, continue..._

_Well let's see… cunning, ambitious, you could fit right in at Slytherin. Ahh look here though, loyal, just, hardworking, very Hufflepuff in this head. Oh and look the brains and studious ability of a true Ravenclaw. Now… this is interesting, very brave, bold, both common for Gryffindor. Hmmmm, I'm afraid we have reached a problem._

_Excuse me? What's the problem? Is there something wrong with my mind?_

The Hat for the time being chose to ignore her. "Albus?" The Hat swivelled around on Xylia's head as to get a better look at the Headmaster.

"Yes dear friend? Is there a problem?" Dumbledore looked a little worried about the answer to that question.

"Yes, I do believe there is. But this problem must discussed in private. Now." The Sorting Hat looked expectantly at Albus.

"Oh, I see yes. Please remain seated Miss Ashmore." He said as he removed the hat from her head and started walking towards the room behind the head table.

"Wait! What's the problem? Is there something wrong with me?" She shouted and was about to jump off the stool and chase after them, when she realised someone—probably Dumbledore— had stuck her to the, noticeably uncomfortable hard wooden chair.

It was then that she started to sob. Right there, in front of the whole school. She didn't care. All she wanted was to come here, see her Great-Uncle and finish her schooling. Was that really too much to ask?

McGonagall walked over to her and patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and maybe even stop the sobbing that was pulling at everyone's heartstrings. "Now, now dear, Xylia was your name correct?"

"Ye–ess." She just managed through the gut wrenching weeping.

"Now Xylia, what exactly did the hat say to you?" The Professor was being uncharacteristically empathetic.

"Well, at first he said I could fit in Slytherin how I was cunning and ambitious, then he sai–" and for the second time that evening she Was interrupted by her Great-Uncle.

"That's quite enough, Miss Ashmore." He said back to his authoritative yet kindly old self. "I'm afraid you shall have to come with me to my office."

**Sorry if I took too long to update, but I cannot promise regular updates… again sorry. Please let me know if you have any ideas on what the problem with Xylia is!**

**-Emma Lou**


End file.
